


Moving On

by lagaydugevaudan



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, M/M, peter's just really sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagaydugevaudan/pseuds/lagaydugevaudan
Summary: I just wrote this for fun but I thought it wouldn't hurt to post it? I don't usually write like at all so I hope it's okay





	Moving On

When Peter wakes up alone in the hotel room Juno left him, he doesn’t let himself feel anything. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand, wipes them clean of the dust and fingerprints (he’ll need to get new ones later, he notes, the frame is crooked and they’re covered in scratches), and puts them on. He slowly gathers his clothes and catches his reflection in the tall mirrored doors of the dresser. Gods, what a mess Juno's left behind. He’s covered in bruises and cuts and scars —most of them courtesy of Miasma— his upper lip is swollen, his leg bloody from a gash he hadn’t bandaged properly. The purple lights of Hyperion city shine through the blinds. His heart aches (his ribs, his ribs ache but his heart is fine). He calls a cab.

Only when he finds himself in the relative safety of an illegal bartering post in the outer rim does peter finally give in. The last few days (weeks?) have been a blur. He vaguely remembers trading his tattered clothes for the uniform an hcpd officer generously let him borrow (a stun gun between the shoulder blades goes a long way and the cuffs would certainly come in handy) and calling up a few favors, but he has been on autopilot since he left mars. He shuts the door to his room, throws his bag in the general direction of the bed, sinks to the ground, and weeps. He holds onto himself tight like he's afraid he'll fall apart if he lets go and he cries until his eyes burn and he's just sobbing — dry, violent sobs that shake his entire body.  
He falls asleep like that, curled up in a ball on the cold metal floor.

Tomorrow, a man will leave in a shuttle for the nearest habitable planet. That man will not be Peter Nureyev. Peter Nureyev is still in the hotel room Juno left him, in a cell in an ancient Martian tomb, on a train that never stops, and in the office of a private investigator. The man who will leave tomorrow will go by many names and go many places. He will not be Peter Nureyev again, ever, if he can help it.

He will not be angry at Juno for leaving. He isn't. He, of all people, understands the need to run away.  
He will be angry at Juno for making him think he was going to stay.

He will move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun but I thought it wouldn't hurt to post it? I don't usually write like at all so I hope it's okay


End file.
